My Enemy, My Protector, My love
by Vegeta-Sama1
Summary: BRa/Goten they get stuck together for a week and they obviously hate each other
1. Default Chapter

All You Have To Do is Say Yes   
  
  
Bra and Goten waited as the witches   
came down then Bra explained   
everything to Goten and who they were.   
Goten formed a plan in   
  
his mind how they were going   
to get out of here.   
Bra being new to this just nodded.   
  
she never really did anything bad,  
or tried to escape punishment or   
imprisonment. Vegeta just usually   
got her out of trouble. She just knew  
  
  
how to shop, look great, dress great,   
she was a genius and got straight A's,   
was a daddy's girl,   
  
  
knew how to throw the best parties and,   
go to the best clubs, and weasel her   
way out of trouble by giving   
  
  
Vegeta the puppy dog face or   
just cry so she wasn't so sure about   
Goten's Plan but she was interrupted   
when he started to talk.   
  
Goten started explaining the plan,  
"Alright when the whitches start   
practicing their spells, I throw a   
  
  
ki blast in what I think is the   
main room where they immediately go check,   
  
then that's where you come in   
you destroy their cauldron since   
the cauldron absorbs energy by   
  
male ki, so after you destroy it   
they can no longer take over our   
bodies and when the witches   
  
come back in we say that   
there was a person here and   
he blasted the cauldron,   
  
And then we pretend to be afraid and   
point in the direction of what I think is   
the trap exit and we run away."   
  
  
Goten stopped talking and looked at Bra.   
Thinking she wouldn't be able to memorize   
it all he was about ot say it over again   
  
  
in a shorter version when he saw how   
beautiful she was,   
he kissed her and she gasped.   
  
Goten broke the kiss stared   
at Bra thinking he did something wrong.   
  
  
As if reading his mind she spoke up,  
''Goten no it's not you, you didn't   
  
  
do anything wrong it's just that   
this feels so right being here with   
you and well it's like   
I want to take you right now but--''   
  
At that moment the witches came   
back and started chanting   
and Goten threw a ki ball   
  
  
in the main room.   
The witches immediately   
went to check it. At   
  
  
that moment Bra threw a   
ki ball at the cauldron and   
it was destroyed.  
  
Right then the witches   
came back as if sensing   
something was wrong,   
they asked us what had happened   
and we told them that a man had come   
and blown up the cauldron we pretended   
  
  
to be afraid and   
the witches went towards   
the way we pointed and me   
and Bra immediately went the real way out.  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta I'm really worried about them."   
Exclaimed Bulma. They had been looking for   
Bra and Goten for the past few hours and   
  
Bulma's feet were beginning to hurt.  
"I know and that's why we gotta keep   
looking for them before they get  
  
hurt...... wait don't tell me you believe   
in that old story do you? Oh my god you do!  
Wait, woman what's going,   
why are your eyes like that?   
Answer me woman! Wo--   
Bulma please answer me!"   
Vegeta trieda as hard as he   
might to get an answer from Bulma.  
  
'' I am not Bulma I am the 4th witch and I   
have taken Bulma until sunrise and   
then she will be mine forever.   
That is unless you can   
  
find me and beat me in a duel.   
Until then goodbye."   
She said and disappeared.  
  
No one heard Vegeta's ear   
shattering scream   
that tore through the night.   
***************************************************************  
  
When they had gotten out   
of there they went into   
hiding and Goten looked   
at Bra with lust filled eyes.   
He started kissing her and Bra stopped him.   
  
He looked at her again and   
said ''   
Bra I love you   
and will you please do this   
with me Bra I mean all   
you have to do is say yes.? 


	2. Thye Enemy

THE ENEMY  
  
Bra was so bored and they were almost there they got there 30 minutes later. Bra and Pan went into the woods when it started to get dark they came back. "Hey Bra hope you don't get your "boyfriend" over here crazy by overdoing him tonight if you catch my drift" Trunks said. Trunks was implying Goten and Bra tackled her brother he tackled her back leaving them covered with dirt. Goten shouted out to Bra and Trunks "Hey Trunks I think you're gonna be the one overdoing your sister tonight unless you don't kill or make an earthquake happen because man you 2 sure look like you're gonna get rough tonight." Bra was way past furious and I swear she was turning red, man you could see steam coming out of her ears! Bra took a step back, Goten, unsure of what she was about to do took a step back too. 'Perfect' thought Bra he's right where I want him' Bra backed up a bit more and charged full speed disappeared and reappeared behind Goten. She kicked him and turned SSJ (she had turned SSJ when she was 12. She's currently SSJ 2 level.) Then SSJ2 and charged full speed by Goten. Goten turned SSJ3 and kissed Bra he started exploring her mouth but she bit him and pulled away. Trunks was speechless and so was Goten. Trunks broke the silence between them he said " I told you that you and Bra were gonna get it on tonight." Goten finally came back to his senses and he didn't know what got over him.  
  
********  
  
Next morning was more content then last night. Goten still wondered why he had done that and he had mixed feelings, did he like Bra? his mind screamed no but his heart screamed yes!  
  
********  
  
~BRA'S POV~  
  
Do I like him I don't know but I think I do. Why am I one that always gets stuck with a problem. *Sigh* I can't like him I hate him. He's my ENEMY my RIVAL yet I kissed him, correction he kissed me and I liked it and I was gonna kiss him back! Dammit what's wrong with me?! I like My ARCH RIVAL!!!! MY ARCH RIVAL!!! Fuck that kiss felt so good so tender and sweet. UGHHH why am I thinking about this!!! I like him but I'm not supposed to like him! What am I gonna do? I know ( light bulb flashes above head!) I'll go talk to Pan about it I mean it is her uncle. She deserves to know.  
  
********  
  
~Goten's POV~  
  
Do I like her I don't know it seems so weird I wish I hadn't kissed. No you don't, Yes you do! No you don't! yes you do! No you Don't! Yes you do! One half screamed yes the other screamed no. He hated it, he liked her. But he wasn't supposed to like her it felt so, so ,so weird. Oh I know what I'll do I'll go talk to Trunks he is my best friend.  
  
********  
  
Bra was going to tell Pan when she heard voices she called out to them. "Hello is somebody there?" The voice was crackly and haunting almost like a witch's voice. "Come forth child don't be afraid I am Lana one of the 6 witches the rest are called Mina, Cecilia, Celia, Connie, Lena and me the 6th one now child come forward follow me" Bra followed for she had no choice she was hypnotized. Soon they came to a beautiful clearing with grapevines, tree swings, vines, ravines and oranges, and other beautiful fruit and ravines.  
  
********  
  
Goten was going to tell Trunks when he was hit in the head with a stick and dragged off to a clearing. He became conscious of his surroundings and woke up from consciousness. He was in a beautiful clearing with fruit, ravines, grapevines, tree swings, vines, and other beautiful fruit. The person dragged him inside a cave here he saw a girl standing all by herself. Well actually she was more like sitting. she looked so familiar and it was kinda dark so he couldn't see her face. Just then a strand of blue hair was seen and he could tell it was Bra he walked over to her. The witches were coming back and they explained their plan (not gonna tell till next time!) Goten started to talk "Bra what happened what did they do to you are you ok?!?!" Bra started to talk "Goten I'm fine but they're witches well actually ghost witches and Goten about that kiss I have to tell you something Goten I really like you and Goten will you be my boyfriend?" Goten's reply was " I was thinking about that too and I like you and maybe even love you and yes I will be your boyfriend. Bra I need to tell you something." But he was cut off by the witches coming down and. The witches came down and started talking to each other. they locked Bra and Goten up and Bra and Goten were holding tightly to one another. "Who's that Bra?" Bra replied "The Enemy Goten, The Enemy.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Just wait till I get chapter 3 up but please send lots of reviews saying if you like it or don't like it. Be honest but don't flame. if you don't like it say it nicely and please review. 


End file.
